


Squip’s PTSD

by PalmTreeTuesdays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: @fantasticalrain I vaguely mentioned the charging station incident, ADOPT EVAN, Age Regression, Crack, Hot, M/M, Michael hoodie safe space, Squipemy, credit to her, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/pseuds/PalmTreeTuesdays
Summary: Comment or you’ll Have to adopt evan





	Squip’s PTSD

Squip felt a regress cumming on

“Jeremy” he whined

“Ye” 

“I’m little” Jeremy dry heaved 

“Ok” he took Squip to the park

Squip happy when he got to the park. He sister saw brook getting pushed off the swing by chlœ, whom he’d just had sex with. Huh. He saw christeb and Janna fucking eating A̶s̶s̶ Dirt. Rich was lighting Jake on fire . Michael was being a pussy and having a panic Attac, he didn’t have his safe space whic was his hoodie. 

Rich looked over and saw Brooke dressed as a dog and started sobbing. 

“Jeremy fuk me” Squip announcement 

“I thot u were a baby”

“Now it’s reverse pedophelia” Squip’s eyebrows did the wiggle waggle. 

Squip Papi sighed. He just nutted 7 TIMES IN A ROW

“Uwu nuzzles youre warm” Jeremy said. Squip sovbed.

“I got raped by Squip’s?!”

He crie so loud that he woke the neighbors 

“Im sorry squap but I only use you for s e x so Idgaf.” 

  
  


_ “I’m gay”  _ Squip said to his therapist. She sighed. 

“Ur supposed to tell me ur ptsd.” 

“I know Heidi Hansen :( .”

“Adopt my son.” 

“n0.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or you’ll Have to adopt evan


End file.
